You should've left me
by Diamond toxic
Summary: After stopping Samey from killing herself and hearing why she tried to, Tropher decides that it's up to him to be there for her. However, Samey constantly pushes him away. But Samey's soon going to learn that when Tropher has his mind set on something, there's no stopping him.
1. Chapter 1: intro

**Authors note: this is a new story I'm starting. It may be a little dark for younger readers, just to warn you. Review and enjoy :-)**

It was a Friday night when it all started. Samey was holding a pocket knife while running. Ever since she was born, her older twin sister Amy has made her life a living hell. Amy physically and mentally abused her at a daily bases, and her parents allowed her to do so. Sometimes Amy even went as far as to stab her. Eventually, she couldn't take it anymore. She started cutting herself, to take away the pain, but it wasn't enough for the younger twin. So she tried to end the pain by killing herself. But every time she tried, she was either brought back to life again, caught before any real damage occurred, or was stopped by her friends Zoey, Dawn, and Jasmine. They tried to help her with her problems, but it was useless.

Samey found a place where she believed she could die in piece, in a park located near a lake. She proceeded to her designation, and when she arrived, made sure she was far away in a nearby forest, where no one would find her. She sat down and rolled her sleeve and proceeded to cut herself one last time. She made a line in her flesh as she cut herself. It extended from her shoulder to her wrist.

"It…feels...so…good" Samey said as she screamed. Then then proceeded to place the point of her knife in her head.

"Finally…all the pain will be gone!" Samey loudly said as she moved the knife away from her head. She quickly moved the knife back to her head, but before it could penetrate through her, she was knocked out by a rock thrown by an unknown boy.

"Shit, that was supposed to hit the knife" he said as he made his way to Samey. He picked her up and drove her to his house.


	2. Chapter 2: why (rewritten)

**Authors note: here's chapter 2. So far, this story seems to be getting popular. Review and enjoy :-). **

Samey woke up a few hours later, with a minor headache. Her vision was a little blurry, but she knew she was on some type of bed, in what appears to be a house.

"What happened?" She silently asked herself, rubbing her head a little. She rolled over a bit to the left and saw that someone was in the room with her. As her vision returned, she was able to identify who the person next to her was, Topher.

"Samey, thank god you're awake!" Topher happily explained. "For a second there, I thought you were dead"

"Topher?… what are you doing at my house" Samey asked the host wannabe.

"Well, first of all, your in my house" Topher explained. Samey looked at her surroundings, her vision mostly back, and realized that she was in his house.

"Ok…but why am I here?" she asked him.

"Well, it started a few hours ago. I was practicing my hosting skills in the park, until I saw you running into the woods, with tears in your eyes. Out of curiosity I followed you and saw you cut yourself. Then I saw you bring the knife near your head and knew that I had to stop you. So I picked up a nearby rock and chucked it at your knife. I guess I have bad aim, because instead of hitting the knife, I hit your head, causing you to become unconscious. So I picked you up, took you to my house, stitched up the area you cut yourself, and waited here for the past two hours until you woke up." Samey was in shock. No one would ever had done something like that for her. Her happiness soon turned into a mixture of sadness and anger when she realized that she was still alive.

"Topher, I would thank you for this, if this wasn't the exact opposite of what I wanted" Samey said with a frown.

"Opposite, what do you mean?" Topher asked with a confused expression on his face.

"When someone tries to kill themselves it's because they are suffering, which I am. This was my only chance of escaping, and you ruined it" Samey said, tears forming around her eyes" Topher stood there motionless. He didn't know that she was suffering. In fact, he didn't know she existed until he met Amy, Samey's twin sister, who constantly flirts with him.

"You should've left me" Samey whispered, loud enough for him to hear, as a tear fell from her eye. The two teens just stood there for five minutes until Samey broke the silence.

"I guess I should be going" Samey said as she made her way to the door.

"Wait…let me drive you. I don't want you to try anything dangerous. Samey, too tired to ague, allowed him to drive her home.


	3. Chapter 3: Amy (rewritten)

**Authors note: this story is getting pretty popular in a short amount of time. Thank you! Anyways, Amy appears in this chapter, and this is the nicest you'll ever see her in this story. Review and enjoy :-). **

A few hours has passed since Topher and Samey's incident, and he couldn't stop thinking about her. His head couldn't help but ask questions like "Why would someone like her try to kill themselves?" or "what goes on at her household.

Before seeing her at the park, the two barley interacted. She wasn't popular, which is usually the girls he hangs out with. In fact, the only reason why he knows her is because of Amy. Amy has a major crush on Topher, and constantly flirts with him, much to his disgust. He usually spends his days at school avoiding her, and if he's not able to, then he politely tries to leave.

For the rest of the day, he tried to think of something else, but no matter what he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Man this is driving me crazy!" Topher shouted. "Why do I keep thinking about her?!" Tropher then came up with an idea to get rid if Samey from his thoughts.

"I've got it! Tomorrow, I'll ask Samey about what caused her to try to kill herself. It's genius!" Topher complimented himself. For the rest of the day, he tried practicing his hosting skills, but his thoughts of Samey interrupted him.

Meanwhile…

Samey walked up to her house, pretty ticked off by Topher.

"This could've been the end to all my troubles, but no, Topher had to ruin it!" Samey angrily whispered to herself as she opened the door. She proceeded towards her room, but was stopped by Amy.

"Samey where the fuck were you!" Amy yelled

"I was…"

"Honestly, I don't give a shit. I'm just glad your home because I'm a bit stressed and I need to take it out on somebody, and your the only person that I can hit and not get in trouble for doing so"

"Ok…wait what" before Samey had the chance to react, Amy pushed her on the floor. She then started kicking Samey as she tried to hold all her pain in.

"Don't cry" Samey quietly told herself. " it just makes it worse."

"Ah, that felt good!" Amy happily explained as she left the sene. Samey proceeded to her room where she started to tear.

"Why…why me…why must I live like this!" Samey said as she cried herself to sleep

**Authors note 2: and to think Amy was a bitch in the powers that kill series (written by me). **


	4. Chapter 4: figure her out (rewritten)

**Authors note: here's the next chapter. I was busy yesterday so I couldn't upload this yesterday. Sorry. Anyways, review and enjoy :-). **

The next day, Topher rapidly searched his school for Samey. He didn't know what classes she has, or what floor she was on, so after every class, he would search everywhere he could before his next class started.

"How hard is it to just find one girl?!" Topher angrily told himself as he made his way to his final class, before lunch. When he was about to enter the classroom, he heard someone call his name.

"TOPHER!" Amy happily called to him as she ran to catch up to him.

"Crap" Topher signed as she hugged him. As Amy started talking, Topher instantly found a way to find Samey.

"Hey Amy, do you happen to know where Samey is?" Amy's smile instantly disappeared, and was replaced with a frown.

"Why on Earth would you even want to see her?!" Amy angrily asked. Topher was about to respond, until Amy spoke.

"What ever the reason is, I'll tell you where she is…but only if you kiss me " any smirked as Topher almost threw up.

"On second thought, I gotta go. See ya" Topher said as he ran into his classroom. There was no way that he was going to kiss Amy. Just the thought of her made him want to jump out a window.

Later…

As Topher made his way to his school's cafeteria, he ran right into someone. Normally he would get upset and flip them the bird, but when he saw who it was, he lost all desire to do so.

"Sorry Tropher" Samey apologized. "I guess I wasn't looking at where I was going"

"It's ok" Topher stated. "I need to ask you something"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why did you try to kill yourself?" Tropher asked as Samey froze. "I mean why would a nice girl like you try to kill themselves. I guess I'm just wondering about what your motive was for trying to do something like that"

"That's stuff I rather not share" Samey responded. "And even if I told you, chances are that you're not going to believe me. I gotta go" with that, Samey dashed off to the cafeteria.

"Samey wait…" he called, but she was already too far.

"One way or another I'm going to figure her out" Topher said as he walked into the cafeteria.


	5. Chapter 5: texting (rewritten)

**Authors note: here's the next chapter. It's nice to see that this story is getting pretty popular. As always, review and enjoy :-). **

For the next few days, Topher tried to bump into Samey again, but usually couldn't find her. And whenever he did, she would always avoid his questions, leaving him confused.

"I don't get it, how come I can make most girls tell me anything, but not her?" Topher asked himself. "What's the difference?"

A few days later, Samey didn't arrive at school, leaving him nervous. He tried asking some of Samey's friends on where she might be, but they didn't know. Eventually, he gave up looking for her and continued his day like any other day, try to stay awake in class and avoiding Amy.

Meanwhile (a few hours later)…

Samey was at home, trying to catch up on some sleep. She couldn't go to school because of her sister. Amy was pretty stressed, so she took her anger out on Samey, leaving her with a black eye and tons of bruises. She tried drifting off to sleep again, but was interrupted by her phone. She picked it up and looked at who messaged her. It was Topher.

"Hey Samey, it's Topher, just checking on how u doing" the message said.

"How did you get my number" Samey wrote back. A few seconds later, her phone went off.

"Your friend Zoey gave it to me. U ok"

"Yea I'm ok" Samey lied. Her phone buzzed again.

"That's good. When do u think u'll be comin back to school"

"Tomorrow"

"Gotta go. Chat w/u later"

"K, and when I get back, don't ask me anything" as Samey sent that last text, she thought about Amy.

"Amy would sure be angry if I had Topher's number" Samey said as she drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: friends

**Authors note: im glad that this story is getting popular. Thanks to all of those who reviewed/faved/followed. By popular demand, I made this chapter longer than the rest. The chapters from now on will be this long or longer. As always, review and enjoy :-). **

The next day, Topher did the same thing he usually does, try to find Samey. He didn't have to search for long, since they ended up having the same class together, physics. He walked in the classroom and sat down next to her. As the teacher prepared the lesson, Topher turned around to speak to her, but gasped when he saw that she had a black eye.

"Samey what happened to your eye?" he asked her, pointing to her right eye.

"Nothing, just ran into a door" she lied.

"Samey, I'm pretty sure that running into a door wouldn't give you a black eye, or those bruises" Topher said, instantly noticing the amount of bruises on her face and arms.

"It was just a door" Samey said, starting to get a little irritated.

"Samey, I know your lying" Topher said. "Now tell me who did this, a bully, your parents…"

"Topher stop" Samey almost snapped. "I know your trying to help, but this is stuff I'd rather not talk about"

The rest of the period went by slowly. Samey was trying her best to stay awake while Topher stared at her. He tried to look away, but whenever he did, he kept thinking about her.

"Why can't I stop staring at her?" Topher thought as the period went by. The bell rang and Topher and Samey left and headed towards their next classes, which they don't share.

A few hours later…

Jasmine, Dawn and Zoey were sitting in the cafeteria, waiting for their friend Samey.

"Guys, I'm not sure if you feel the same way, but I think Samey's getting worse" Zoey told her friends.

"I have to agree with you" Jasmine stated. "She's been hurting herself more and more, heck, she even tried to kill herself a few times"

"Yea, I want to help her, but she won't let me" Dawn stated.

"Same with us" Zoey and Jasmine stated. A few minutes later, Samey arrived at the cafeteria and sat next to her friends. All of them couldn't help but look at her.

"Samey…" Zoey weakly said, "where did you get that black eye from?"

"And those bruises?" Jasmine chipped in.

"Where I usually get my injuries, Amy"

"Why I oughta…" Jasmine started getting up.

"Jasmine wait!" Samey shouted, knowing what her best friend is planning to do. "If you hurt Amy, she'll tell my parents that I allowed you to do so, allowing her to do whatever the hell she wants to do to me" Jasmine sat right back down.

"She's lucky that I care about you" Jasmine pouted.

"Samey, your aura is also telling me that something else is bothering you, what is it?" Dawn asked.

"Well, Topher keeps trying to get me to talk about stuff I don't want to tell him. Ever since he stopped me from killing myself almost a week ago, he's been trying to get me to tell him what my motive was and stuff like that. I know he means well, but it kind of gets annoying after awhile" Samey explained as her friends stared at her.

While Jasmine and Zoey argue with Samey about not killing herself, Dawn tried to read Topher's aura. He was far away, so she couldn't read all of it, but she managed to get some important details about him.

"So promise us that you don't try to kill yourself again" Zoey said.

"Fine" Samey responded.

"About Topher" Dawn told Samey. "From what I could gather from his aura, he really cares for you Samey. In fact, I think he has a crush on you, but I'm not sure" Jasmine and Zoey awed Samey, however, she didn't seem too convinced.

"Honestly, I doubt that he likes me" Samey said. "And even if he does, that's not good"

"Why" Zoey asked, before she remembered, "oh yea, Amy likes him." just then, the bell rang and the four girls went to their final classes.


	7. Chapter 7: chores

**Authors note: thanks to those of u who reviewed/faved/followed/read this story. Because of you guys, this story has gotten pretty popular. Anyways, for this of you who started reading this before yesterday,I rewrote chapters 2-5. I wasn't too happy with them, so I suggest you reread the whole story again. Anyways, review and enjoy :-). **

Samey woke up the next day, feeling tired, physically, emotionally, and mentally. Last night, she was studying for a math test when Amy barged into her room, demanding that she makes her dinner. When she did, Amy spat it out and beat her sister until she grew tired.

"Samey, get your lazy ass downstairs, I have some errands for you to do" Amy shouted as Samey got changed. After getting changed, Samey made her way downstairs, and was given a big list of things she needed to do.

"Make sure you do them all correctly, or else" Amy showed her sister a pocket knife, causing her to gulp.

"Now get started, NOW!" with that, Samey made her way outside and opened the list.

"Ok, first thing on this list is to pick up Amy's laundry" Samey said. She ran off to the laundry mat that has her sister's cloths, paid the cashier, and ran back home to deliver the cloths.

"Next, clean mr tickles's litter box" Samey read and signed. For some reason, the cat doesn't like her. When they first got him, he nearly caused Samey to loose an eye.

"Oh well, let's get this over with" Samey said as she went over to the box. She reached for the box, causing the cat to start hissing.

"Nice kitty" Samey said. She almost touched the litter box, but mr tickles pounced on her and started scratching her face.

"Ow, ow, fuck this hurts" Samey said as the cat scratched her as she cleaned the box. It took some time, but she was able to finish the box, sub staining multiple scratch marks.

"Alright, next on the list, go grocery shopping" Samey said as she made her way to the supermarket. She came back home a few hours later with tons of bags.

"Hopefully the last errand is much easier" Samey said as she read the next thing on the list.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUK" Samey shouted as she read the last thing on the list. "How the hell am I going to remove both a wasps nest and a hornets nest!"

"Figure it out!" Amy shouted at her sister. Samey went into the attic, where the hornets nest was. She ran to it and tossed it out the window, only getting stung twice. She then went down to the basement and accidentally tossed the wasps nest into her neighbor's lawn, getting stung multiple times.

"Finally, I'm done" Samey said as she weakly made her way upstairs.

"Amy, I'm done!" Samey shouted. Amy made her way downstairs and winced as she saw her sister.

"God Samey, you look even uglier than usual" Amy said. "Well I guess you did pretty well, but, I'm still going to use the knife" Amy then took out her pocket knife and slashed some skin near Samey's eye. Samey clutched her eye in pain.

"Ok, I'm satisfied" Amy said as she walked away from the scene. Samey didn't know what to do, so she ran out of her house and started running to the pond where she almost killed herself.

"Why must I live like this" Samey said as tears form from her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8: tell me

**Authors note: thanks to those of u who faved/followed/read/reviewed this story, ur all awesome. Here's the next chapter. I might rewrite chapter 7 so, yea. Review and enjoy :-). **

Topher was taking a stroll in the park, trying to get rid of any thoughts of Samey. For the last few days she was the only thing he thought of. No matter how hard he tried not to think about her, but his brain always found a way to think about her.

"What is it with Samey?" He asked himself. "No matter what, I can't stop thinking about her."

Topher was continuing to walk, but stopped when he heard sopping. He looked around, but couldn't see anything. Out of curiosity, he followed the sound, until he found who was crying, it was Samey. He took a seat next to her and decided to talk to her.

"Hey Samey" he said in a calming voice. When Samey looked at him, he nearly jumped when he saw all of her scars and bee stings.

"Oh, hey Topher" she said as tears flew out of her eyes.

"Shit Samey, what happened to you?" Topher asked with concern.

"Oh this, nothing important" she responded.

"Samey, that not nothing" Topher responded. "You have tons of scratch marks and scars on your face"

"Topher, it's nothing, my cat just scratched me"

"Samey, I doubt that a cat can make a scar as big as the one next to your eye" Topher pointed at her right eye.

"Topher, it's nothing, I swear" Samey tried to reinsure him. However, he wasn't buying it.

"Samey, I know your hurting, and I'm pretty sure your cat wasn't the only thing that scratched you"

"Topher, I alright, ok. Stop worrying about me!" Samey almost yelled.

"No" Topher said, "I know your hurting and I won't leave until you tell me what's going on" he demanded.

"Then I'll just leave" Samey responded.

"Then I'll just follow you"

"Fine if you really want to know what wrong with my life then I'll tell you. All my life, my family abused me. They would beat me, insult me, heck, they even threw me against a wall once. The one who does it the most is my sister, Amy. She beats me at least once a day, puts me down every second, and she sometimes cuts me with a knife. I started cutting myself, to take away the pain, but it's not enough. So I started trying to kill myself to get rid of the pain, but every time I try, I'm either stopped or brought back to life." She explained as multiple tears poured from her eyes. Topher didn't know what to do, he's never met anyone who went through this problem.

"You should've left me" she stated as she started crying.

"Samey, I know what your going through is hard, but your dealing with it wrong" Topher explained. Samey just looked at him.

"You need to start telling people about this. Your not along, you have your friends, and if you allow it, I can help you with your problems." Samey couldn't help but smile at this. No one ever cared about her this way.

"Thanks Topher" Samey said. "But promise that you won't tell anyone about this"

"I promise" Topher said. "Now let me take you home, it's getting late." Samey nodded as they walked to Topher's car.


	9. Chapter 9: realized

**Authors note: heres chapter 9. As always, review and enjoy :-)**

For the next few days, Topher and Samey have been getting to know one another, and were shocked to see that they both have a lot in common. Both of them love total drama, dislike Amy, want to become famous, and love the color yellow. However, Samey still won't open up to Topher about her personal issues.

Topher decided to go to a nearby Starbucks so that he can clear his mind. He's been thinking a lot about Samey, and it's been driving him even crazier than before.

"How come I can't stop thinking about Samey?" he silently asked himself as he made his way to an empty table. Whenever he thinks about her, he gets a strange feeling in his chest that he's never felt before.

"Something about that girl makes my chest hurt" he explained to himself, "but in a good way."

Just then, a boy with tan skin, sapphire blue eyes, and black hair made his way to Topher.

"It's love" he said, nearly causing Topher to get a heart attack.

"Who are you?" Topher asked the kid.

"Names Ace" he responded, "And what your feeling right now is love"

"I doubt it" Topher responded with a blush forming.

"Dude your blushing. listen to this song, it'll help you realize that you are in fact in love with the girl" Ace then gave Topher an iPod and played "all of me" by john legend. As he listened to the song, he realized that some of the lyrics described his relationship with Samey.

"What will I do without your smart mouth, drawing me in and kicking me out" reminded him of Samey always trying to push him away from her problems.

"What is going on in that beautiful mind" reminded Topher of all the times he tried to get Samey to talk.

"Your my downpour, your my muse, my worst distraction, my rhythm and blues" reminded him of the fact that the thought of Samey always distracted him from the outside world.

When the song finished, Topher felt like he was hit with a frying pan.

"So…?" Ace stated.

"You…you were right, I do like her…" Topher began. "All this time, I've liked her without realizing it. Thanks Ace"

"No problem" Ace said. "Oh and I know which girl you like and if you want to impress her, sing this song at the talent show that's coming up in a few weeks" Ace then gave Topher a piece of paper. He looked at it and smiled.

"Thanks man, I better start practicing" with that, Topher bolted out the door and ran towards his house.

"I wish you luck my friend" Ace silently said to himself as he drank some coffee.

**Authors note 2: do any of you know who Ace is? (If u read my other stories you would know)**


	10. Chapter 10: talking with friends

**Authors note: heres the next chapter. Sorry if it was late, but I just started school tomorrow. So, the chapters will be posted later, and if a chapter is not posted a certain day, now u know why. Anyways, review and enjoy :-). **

A few days later, Dawn, Zoey, and Jasmine were in the school cafeteria, talking about Samey.

"Guys, I really think she's getting worse" Zoey told her friends. "I can't even tell which scars were caused by Samey or Amy."

"I have to agree with you" Jasmine responded. "Did you see the size of that black eye she had a week ago. That thing was larger than a koala bear's belly."

"No doubt about it!" Just then, Samey walked pup to her friends and sat down next to them.

"Hey guys" Samey greeted them as she ate her "so called" food. The three girls couldn't help but notice the scar that was right next to her eye. After about three minutes of silence, Zoey spoke up.

"Damn Samey, that's a big scar. What happened?" Zoey asked her friend.

"Well, I was doing some chores for Amy. When I finished, she decided to nearly cut my eye out with a pocket knife" Samey said as she kept eating, not looking up.

"Samey, have you ever thought about getting help?" Jasmine asked.

"Jasmine, you ask me that almost every week and I keep telling you that I can't get help, Amy will literally kill me." Samey responded

"Can't you just call the cops on her?" Zoey suggested. "I mean, what she's doing to you is considered abuse."

"Can't, mom and dad will punish me for taking their "precious daughter" away from them"

"Man we're in a pickle here" Jasmine said.

"Look, Samey, I really think you should think about telling someone about this" Dawn informed her. "I mean, you've already tried to kill yourself a few times."

"Dawn, you know I can't…" Samey started saying until Dawn cut her off.

"Then at least let Topher into your life. He really does care about you and really wants to help you."

"I don't know…" Samey trailed. Having someone else to talk to would be nice, but it also can pretty risky.

"So, are any of you guys going to try out for the talent show?" Zoey asked the three other girls, snapping Samey back to reality.

"No" Samey and Dawn said.

"I am" Jasmine said.

"What are you going to do?" Zoey asked.

"It's a surprise." The rest if the lunch period was spent talking about the talent show. The bell rang and the four girls went to their final classes.


	11. Chapter 11: Amy's obsession

**Authors note: here's chapter 11. Review and enjoy :-). **

Amy was walking towards her next class when she heard someone call her name.

"Amy!" she turned around and saw that it was Dakota that was calling her name.

"Oh, hey Dakota" Amy responded.

"You excited for the talent show?" Dakota asked.

"Why would I be?" Amy asked. "The only entertainment I get out of it is when someone hurts themselves. Most of the people who go on stage have no talent."

"I heard Topher's going to sing"

"Wait, what?"

"Topher's going to sing"

"Oh my god…" Amy started saying. "My Topher's going to sing"

"I don't think he's yours" Dakota started saying. "You two aren't even dating." Amy responded to this by giving her a death stare.

"Shutting up now" Dakota responded. "But there's something you need to know"

"What is it?"

"Topher and Samey have been getting pretty close to each other" Dakota said as she walked away. Amy just stood there, motionless, for a few minutes.

"That girl is in for such a world of pain" Amy said until an idea popped up in her head. "Wait, I've got something better planned."

Later…

Samey walked into her home and was surprised that all of the lights were off.

"What's going on?" Samey asked herself. A few seconds later, the lights turned on and Samey nearly screamed when she saw that Amy had a pocket knife in her hand.

"Amy…" Samey started saying until she was cut off by her sister.

"Samey, I really feel like stabbing your eye out. But, I need you to do something for me, and if you do it successfully, I won't take your eye out." Amy stated.

"What is it?" Samey asked.

"Set up a date with me and Topher"

"Ok. I'll do it"

"Good girl" with that, Amy went up to her room.

"Sorry Topher" Samey stated before heading up to her room.

**Authors note 2: i also have a fiction press account. My username is Fve but my pen name is also diamond toxic. **


	12. Chapter 12: setting up a date

**Authors note: here's the next chapter. Chapters will be post ed every Saturday for now on. I was tired which is why this chapter's so short. Review and enjoy :-). **

The next day, Samey searched her whole school for Topher. After about thirty minutes of searching, she finally found him leaving the boys bathroom.

"Topher!" Samey shouted as loud as she could. Luckily, it was only them in the hallway. Topher instantly turned around, looked up from a bottle of sofa he was drinking, and flashed a small grin.

"Oh, hey Samey, what's up" he said.

"Topher, I need you to do something for me, and your going to hate it."

"Ok…what is it?" he said as he kept drinking from his soda.

"I need you to go out with Amy" Samey said. Topher immediately spat out the soda he was drinking, accidentally hitting Dave.

"AH GERMS" Dave screamed as he ran off, slamming into a nearby wall. Both of them just looked at him.

"Ok…why should I go out with Amy?" Topher asked. "After all the things she did to you, why?"

"Because if you don't, I'll loose an eye." Topher thought about it for a few minutes and finally decided to go along with it. He loved Samey too much to decline.

"I'll do it, but only because you may loose an eye"

"Thank you so much" Samey said as she gave him a small hug. She left shortly after, leaving a blushing Topher, who couldn't move because of the amount of love he's feeling.

"I love that girl" Topher said as he finally made his way to class…

Later…

Samey was sitting with her friends, talking about girl stuff. Well…they were talking, she was listening.

"So Samey, how was your day?" Zoey asked the younger twin.

"It was good, however, I did something that I'm not proud of"

"Which is?" Jasmine asked.

"Set up a date for my sister and Topher"

"Why would you do that?" Dawn asked.

"She said I would loose an eye if I didn't" Samey responded.

"That fuckin bitch" Jasmine stated.

"The strange thing is that Topher didn't reject when I asked him"Samey said.

"Like I said before, Topher really cares for you" Dawn said. The bell rang shortly after and the girls went to their final classes.


	13. Chapter 13: free time

**Authors note: sorry that this chapter is so short. I've been busy w/school. Im planning to wrap this story up in about 2 chapters. So… review and enjoy :-)**

Amy was out on her "date" so Samey had the house all to herself. Her parents were also at work, which was also great news for her. After doing her homework, Samey decided to go for a walk. She walked all around her neighborhood, and stopped when she reached the neighborhood pond. She sat down, and started thinking about how Topher was doing. He was spending his afternoon with Amy, which was enough to stress anyone out.

"Poor Topher" Samey told herself. "It sucks that I made him go out with Amy." After a few hours has passed, Samey finally decided to return home. She still had some time to kill, so she decided to watch tv and text her friends until Amy returned home. Shortly after, Amy busted through the door.

"So…how did it go?" Samey asked her sister.

"It was wonderful!" Amy happily shouted. "For once you actually did something useful"

"Uh…thanks" Samey said. "Well, I'm going to sleep." With that, Samey went to her room, changed her cloths, and fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14: the end- rewritten

**Authors note: today I updated all my other stories due to the fact that it's F-day (info on profile) and yep, this is the last chapter. I just desperately wanted to end this story. Unlike my other stories, I didn't have much fun writing this (in the beginning I did). In general, i do think this story was a success. So, review and enjoy :-)**

When Topher arrived home, the first thing he did was collapse on his couch from sheer exhaustion. He had just been on the worst date of his life. Even though this happened, it didn't affect his mood. Tomorrow was the talent show, where he would express his feelings to the girl of his dreams.

"Tomorrow's my time to shine" Topher said before falling into a deep slumber.

The next day…

Samey, Zoey, and Dawn were at their school, watching. They came to support Jasmine, who was participating in the show. Right now, several staff members were carrying an injured Jasmine, who's talent of diving into a box of scorpions failed, miserably.

"I told her this would backfire" Zoey whispered to her two friends.

"I wonder who's next" Samey questioned her friends. Seconds later, a staff member came on stage.

"Alright everybody, round of applause to Jasmine for…that…" he stated as everybody looked at him. "Now, let's welcome our last performer, Topher!" Everybody immediately applauded as Topher walked onto the stage.

"Sup guys, as you already know, I'm Topher and the song I'm going to sing is dedicated to a special someone."

"He means you" Dawn whispered to Samey. Samey blushed when she heard this. Topher then began singing…

"Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way that you feel  
Had no example of a love that was even remotely real  
How can you understand something that you never had?  
Ooh, baby, if you let me, I can help you out with all of that" as he began singing the whole audience started listening.

"Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
I know your trouble  
Don't be afraid, girl let me help  
Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
A heart of numbness gets brought to life"  
I'll take you there" as he sang, the whole audience immediately started applauding.

"Girl let me love you  
Girl let me love you, baby, oh  
Girl let me love you  
Girl let me love you, baby  
Girl let me love you  
Let me love you, let me love you, oh" people started raising their fist as if they were in a real concert.

"I can see the pain behind your eyes  
It's been there for quite a while  
I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile  
I would like to show you what true love can really do" people were now cheering loudly.

"Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
I know your trouble  
Don't be afraid, girl let me help  
Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
A heart of numbness, gets brought to life  
I'll take you there" girls were starting to faint now.

"Girl let me love you, baby  
Girl let me love you  
Let me love you, let me love you, baby  
Girl let me love you  
Girl let me love you, baby  
Girl let me love you  
Let me love you, girl let me love you, baby" Samey couldn't help but let out a tear of joy. No one has ever done anything like this for her, let along care for her like this.

"For every heart that beats  
For every heart that beats  
For every heart that beats  
For every heart that beats  
Heart that beats  
Heart that beats  
Heart that beats  
Heart that beats" the crowd was cheering louder.

"Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
I know your trouble  
Don't be afraid, girl let me help  
Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
A heart of numbness, gets brought to life  
I'll take you there" Samey found herself cheering for Topher.

"Girl let me love you  
Let me love you, baby, love you, baby  
Girl let me love you  
Let me love you babe, love you babe, ooh-ooh-ah" once Topher finished singing, the announcer went back on stage.

"Let's give it up for Topher" he stated as Topher left the stage. As the crowd cheered, Samey felt her cell phone vibrate. She checked it and was shocked to see that it was from Topher, telling her to meet him outside the auditorium.

Once Samey was finally able to leave the auditorium, she immediately was able to find Topher. She called out to him and he made his way to her.

"Topher" she began, "is this how you really feel for me?"

"It is" Topher stated. "Ever since you started talking to me, I started feeling this way. I love you Samey" Samey's response to this was by kissing Topher on the lips.

"I think we could make this work" they stated together.

Once Samey and Topher graduated, she moved in with him and they lived happily ever after.

**authors note 2: I rewote the ending due to the fact that ito was really short and terrible.**


End file.
